Memories with Clow Reed
by explodreamer
Summary: Read about the laughter and tears Kero and Yue shared with Clow Reed! Changed title for story flexibility. Pls R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters, but I'm the baby's mother :p

**Memories of The Bubble Card**

It all started when Sakura used the Bubble card to help clean up Keroberos. He had wanted to dump the bag of flour on that arrogant Yue when it somehow backfired and he got himself all covered in flour.Keroberos told Sakura how wrong she was when she thought that the Bubble card was created specially to clean him. It was not only for cleaning him. It was also for laundry and… and… the mere thought of it tortured him.

It was about mid-afternoon when he woke up from his nap. Yue was still sleeping soundly, standing still against the wall. It was always something unbelievable to see a person to be able to sleep while standing. But that didn't bother him much. He's Yue, after all.

He strolled out into the front foyer, looking for his creator. To him, even though Clow was his creator, he was also a father to him. Clow was always so gentle and kind to his creations, always looking at and talking to them with his gentle look and kind voice. Simply said, Clow is the best person ever to be in the world. But, everyone has his faults and that doesn't exclude Clow.

On the way, keroberos heard some crying vaguely from the foyer. As he reached the open door, he saw Clow carrying a baby in his arms, busily hushing and comforting the baby.

"What's this?" Keroberos strolled to Clow's side.

Clow sat down on the relax chair and Keroberos could see the baby sniffling as Clow continued to comfort her.

"The baby's a girl," Keroberos said.

Keroberos watched as Clow smiled happily, now that the baby is quiet.

"She looks a lot like you," Keroberos prodded again.

At last, Clow gave a small laugh, looked at him and said, "Whatever you are trying to point out, you're wrong, Keroberos."

"You're getting married soon because of this mistake," Keroberos continued, pointing at the sleeping baby with his paw.

Clow just rocked slightly in his relax chair, occasionally patting the baby. Keroberos just watched on as he sat next to Clow. The day seemed fine; an occasional breeze and warm sunlight. Time didn't matter much whenever he was with Clow.

"Oops," Clow commented when the baby suddenly started to cry.

"What's wrong? What's that _smell_?" Keroberos said as he stood up and went into the house. But somehow, the smell was in the house too. No, it was behind him. It was from Clow.

Clow hurried into a guest room and placed the baby lightly onto the bed. He struggled to unfasten the pin from the kicking and crying baby's nappy and immediately, Keroberos could smell _it_ far from the corridor. He couldn't bring himself near the room, not to say Clow. Keroberos decided to retreat back into the study room when he heard Clow mumble something about cleaning the baby. Then he heard Clow fumble in his clothes. It then hit him. Clow was going to clean the baby with the Bubble card!

"Clow! No way are you going to clean the baby with the Bubble card!" Keroberos said as he ran into the room. "I've had it enough of you cleaning the laundry with it and now you're trying to clean baby poop with it?"

"Keroberos! Don't run in or else…" Clow said hurriedly as he looked back.

"Or else what? I'm fighting for my right! My own right for the Bubble card!" Keroberos said as he pounced into the room. A very big step. A very wrong step. He realized how wrong it was when he stepped onto the soiled nappy.

"Or else, you'll step onto the soiled nappy," Clow finished his sentence a second later, watching Keroberos's foot step onto the nappy.

Clow said calmly while summoning the Bubble, "Keroberos, don't move. I'll clean you up after I'm done with the baby."

Time went past slowly as Keroberos watched the Bubble card do its work. He had to keep his right hind leg lifted so as not to soil the floor with the baby poop he had stepped on. Apparently, the baby had kicked the soiled nappy while Clow was not looking and well, Keroberos had to step in at the wrong time. Clow had left the room to the laundry room to soak the soiled nappy in water. Yue had woken up and came by the room to see what had caused the commotion. He could only say, "You never learn, do you?"

"I'll never ever let him get married. I'll chase his bride away…" Keroberos mumbled angrily.

"What are you talking about? That's Clow's niece. Have you forgotten that Clow told us that he had to do some baby-sitting this morning? That's the reason why we went for a nap in the first place. So that we don't frighten the baby," Yue pointed out.

Clow had returned by the time the card had done its job.

"Let's start cleaning you up and then, I'll have to clean the nappy," Clow said.  
"With the Bubble card?" Keroberos asked.  
"With the Bubble card," Clow said as he ordered the card to start cleaning Keroberos, feet first.

The job scope of the Bubble Card was to clean. Not only to clean Clow Reed's guardians, but also laundry. And now, baby poop is also on the list.

I hope you people liked this! I don't really know whether I should continue with more of such or just put it as complete as an one-shot. So please! R&R :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any CCS character... Pls do R&R!!! Thanks!!!

* * *

It was Chinese New Year. Keroberos had already lost count how many years they have spent the New Year with Clow. This year's New Year had much more festive feel than usual.

"It's the dragon year. It gets people excited," Clow said simply as they strolled down the path to the Li's residence.

The little children ran around the front garden playing catch while the adults sat around the house drinking and chatting.

"Clow! You're here at last!"  
"You missed the reunion dinner yesterday! I was so worried. How have you been?"  
"Come on in, take a drink!"  
Clow politely rejected the cup of rice wine and said, "No, thank you. I will be leaving soon after seeing her."  
He then turned to Keroberos and Yue, "Please wait for me for a moment. It will only take a few minutes."

With that, Clow followed his relatives into the inner chambers. Keroberos could hear Chinese music and voices singing in Cantonese. It seems that the Li's have invited an opera troupe to perform for the festive day.

"Hey! You over there! You with the silver hair!" a Chinese boy shouted rudely at Yue. "What are you?"  
Yue ignored the boy instead and stared through him as if he was not even there. The boy tried again, this time on Keroberos.  
"Hey! You! Are you that man's little pet kitty?" he sneered at Keroberos.  
"What? You little twerp! You're not even old enough to shave!" Keroberos roared at the boy.

The roar was so loud that the boy fell onto the ground. The other children got curious and gathered around. Some of the other boys looked like the boy. Brown hair and eyes. Fierce and daring look. The girls looked pretty in an asian sense, long black hair and brown eyes. The kids all laughed at the boy. He stood up immediately and chanted some Chinese words. The other kids joined in and soon it sounded as if they were all chanting a rhyme. This made Keroberos rather nervous. He looked beside for Yue but can't seem to find him. He stepped back slightly, eyeing at all the other kids who were concentrating so hard on whatever they spell they were trying to cast.

"HA!" they all shouted together in unison and the after the next blink, Keroberos found that they have grown bigger. No, he had become smaller.

"Hahaha!" The kids laughed and the boy picked Keroberos up. He was smaller than the size of a kitten, and no matter how loud he tried to roar, all that came out of this mouth was 'mew'. The boys ruffled Keroberos' fur and tossed him into the air continuously, a few of the times nearly missing him. Keroberos looked around in fear and continued to mew for help. The kids laughed at his helplessness and continued with their bullying.

It was the boy's turn to toss Keroberos. He mustered his strength and tossed Keroberos high up in the air. It was so high that it was a few seconds before Keroberos would return into his palm. Just a millisecond before he landed, Keroberos slammed into the boy with a hard thud.

Keroberos had turned back into full size and now stare menacingly at the kids. He was about to roar at them when a familiar touch stopped him. He looked up and saw Clow next to him.

"It seems that you and the children are having fun," Clow said to him and then to the boy, "You might have played too much."  
The boy stared at Clow unrepentantly, his eyes looking as though he was challenging Clow.

"Jin Keng! Stop this nonsense at once!"  
Jin Keng's mother commanded and walked to the boy. She bowed and apologised to Clow, "I am so sorry for not being able to discipline my child well."

"It seems that the child have adopted the same virtues of the Li family. He has potential for being able to cast a spell at this young age. I guess it's time for me to leave now. See you next year," Clow said and headed for the exit.

Upon returning home, Clow locked himself in the study and soon came out with 2 new cards to be added into his deck of Clow Cards. Also, hidden in his own personal sketch book, was his drawing of a little bear-like figure with yellow fur, a pair of small arms and legs, two pearl black eyes and a pair of wings. He smiled to himself knowing that in the future, this little figure would start to speak in Osaka dialect and be the young girl's guardian. He would also be called by a very cute name, Kero-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any CCS characters!!! Pls R&R! Thanks!!! More is still coming!!!

* * *

It was just a random thought. It happened when Sakura told him that Syaoran had to return to Hong Kong for a few days for the New Year. It reminded him of that particular New Year he spent with Clow Reed. He had not known that it would be the last one, but it certainly was the most memorable one.

Keroberos had not sought any trouble upon reaching the residence. After all, he had make quite a big scene last year. Instead, he had listened to Clow's instructions to wait for him in the front garden together with Yue. In fact, he couldn't move much because Yue was holding onto him tightly. Literally.

"Hey! You with the silver hair! What's with the little plush toy?" a boy pointing at Yue and "plush toy" Keroberos, snickering.  
It was the same boy who had bullied Keroberos on the previous new year. Obviously, he had not learnt his lesson from last year.  
Yue ignored him and looked just straight away. This got Jin Keng angry and he spoke in a louder voice for the other children to hear.  
"Hey! Are you dumb? Or was that man too stupid to create you correctly? Or is it because you are just a _thing_?" Jin Keng said angrily and pointed at Yue rudely.

The children gathered around the scene. Keroberos realized that some of them had grown older, while some other children seemed fresh to him.The 'thing' comment got Keroberos heated up. So what if they are creations? They are a part of the family! Clow's family!

"You twerp! You're not even old enough to shave yourself!!!" was what Keroberos had wanted to shout at Jin Keng when Yue interrupted. 'Interrupted' seemed a word too nice to use. Yue forcefully ended the conversation by summoning some icicles and directed them at the children, missing them by a few centimeters. The children stepped back from Yue, some even ran back into the mansion. But Jin Keng remained. He was surprised by the attack, but it did not frighten him away.

"Don't think little stones like that will scare me! I'm a mage and I can squash you into what you're made of!!!" Jin Keng shouted at them.  
Yue trembled angrily and dropped Keroberos. He raised his arm and summoned another round of icicles. From Keroberos's point of view, the way Yue's face was so distorted with anger made him looked nothing less than a demon. He was a nightmare.

"Yue, stop it," Clow's voice commanded. He walked swiftly out of the mansion to Yue. Yue kept his arm up. "Yue, stop this at once."

Reluctantly, Yue dissolved the icicles and let his arm fall back in place. Jin Keng gave an arrogant smirk. Clow caught that smirk and gave a sigh.

He stooped to Jin Keng's height so that they can see eye to eye and said firmly but gently, "Jin Keng, to you, they may be nothing but particles of magic. But to me, they are my friends, my children, my family, my flesh and blood. I am proud of them and I respect them. Please give them the respect they deserve."

Jin Keng's mother once again appeared to apologise her child's behaviour to Clow. He just gave a gentle smile and turned to the old lady who was watching the scene. She seemed to be an important person of the household as Clow had bowed and sopke quietly and respectfully to her. To Keroberos, the lady had a hint of worry on her face when Clow bid farewell to the family.

It was midnight when they returned back to Clow's mansion. Clow had washed up and was now seating in his arm chair, reading. Keroberos strolled in and lied down next Clow. Yue followed, sitting next to Keroberos. Clow continued to read as Keroberos and Yue settled themselves quietly. Which is not normal because Keroberos and Yue together were usually _not_ quiet.

"What's the matter, my children?" Clow asked gently, patting Keroberos and Yue with both hands.  
"Well… it's just that… We want to…well…" Yue stumbled on his words, blushing. It wasn't something he was used to doing.  
"You baka!" Keroberos said to Yue and then turned to Clow, "We want to say thank you and do not ask why because you know the reason!" Keroberos said hurriedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters!!!

A/N: This takes place after Syaoran returns to Hong Kong and Eriol returns to England.

* * *

Eriol and Syaoran were changing in Touya's room. Together with Tomoyo and Sakura, they were baking a cake together as part of their gathering.

As usual, Syaoran had fought with Keroberos and they had messed up the kitchen and themselves altogether with flour and icing. Eriol and Sakura had been dragged into the mess too. Tomoyo was safe as she was filming Sakura from a distance so that she can get a full view of her. As punishment, Syaoran was given the task of cleaning up Keroberos while Kerobero's was to have his extra share of the chocolate cake confiscated.

Eriol was patting off the flour from his black T-shirt when he realized that Syaoran was staring at his bare body. To put it exactly, he was staring at Eriol's shoulder blade. Eriol looked behind and realized that Syaoran was staring at a scar on his back. It was quite an old scar.

"I got this when I first met with Spinel Sun," Eriol explained to Syaoran.  
"What happened?" Syaoran asked curiously, examining the scar that Eriol had brought closer for him to see.  
"I guess that I did not make enough preparations when Spinel Sun arrived. He was quite nervous when I tried to carry him and this was what I got," Eriol told Syaoran as he folded his T-shirt.

"Old habits die hard, aye?" Keroberos laughed out loud. Obviously, the same thing had happened when Keroberos had first met Clow Reed.  
"You should hear yourself; you were howling away," Keroberos said and continued to laugh.

Eriol gave a smile and said, "I guess so. I didn't think that you were such a scaredy cat at first. You looked ferocious."  
"Who's a scaredy cat?!" Keroberos stood up and threatened with a roar that can be heard from downstairs.

"Stop it, Keroberos! I'm trying to clean you up!" Syaoran said as he struggled to clean the agitated guardian's thick fur.

"Are you guys alright? It sounds very noisy from here. Especially Kero-chan," Sakura asked from outside the room.  
"Come in, Sakura," Syaoran said as soon as he was dressed up.  
"I was wondering if it's too difficult for you to clean Kero-chan since he's so furry and all," Sakura said as she walked into the room.

"Maybe you should try using the Bubble card. I'm sure Keroberos loved that card," Eriol said and gave a little laugh.

"Roar!!!"

* * *

Slowly, Keroberos released his grip on the man who had tried to carried him. The man was speaking to him in a soothing tone and was constantly comforting him by stroking his back. Although he does not understand what the man was talking about yet, but he knew that this man was his family. He had a good feeling about this man, knowing that this man would care for him, teach him and love him. For he is his creator, Clow Reed.


End file.
